Fairy Tail Academy
by Dragonslayer395
Summary: Lucy is new to Fairy Tail Academy and already she has found someone that she hates but will she really hate him forever or will something come of this relationship. And what would happen if one of Lucy's childhood friends shows up at the school? Would someone be jealous or maybe even more than one person. (LaLu) sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for some language.
1. The first punch

**okay so this is the 2nd fanfiction i have ever written so i hope you guys like it. The characters will be OOC i know (mostly Lucy) but that is just the way I wanted it. So please enjoy. Oh and like everyone "I do not own fairy tail," so I'll say it too.**

* * *

It was the first day of school for Lucy. She didn't really want to go to a new school, but she was kicked out her last school and her dad was making her go to Fairy Tail Academy.

'Well I guess it's better than my last school,' she thought staring at the unbelievably large school.

She was walking to the principal's office when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said apologizing to whoever she had bumped into.

She looked up and saw a muscular young man who looked about her age with bluish grey eyes. His blond hair was slicked back with numerous spiky strands pointing backwards while some of them fell down to his forehead. He had a lightning shaped scar going over his right eye. He was quite tall and you could tell just by looking at him that he was very powerful.

"Well, watch where you're going next time blondie," he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh, and I know I'm handsome but could you stop staring at me it's kinda creepy," he had said making fun of Lucy.

"H-Hey I wasn't staring! You're just in my line of view!" Lucy shouted getting really mad at him.

"Whatever you say blondie," he said still smirking.

'I'm going to kick that guy's ass one day,' she thought watching him leave.

**~Time skip~ in the principal's office.**

"Alright, so here is your schedule and here is your dorm key, I'll get my grandson to show you to your classes," said principal Makarov handing Lucy her key and schedule.

Makarov turned on his microphone.

"Laxus Dreyar to the principal's office, NOW!"

'I wonder what Laxus is like,' Lucy was thinking to herself until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," principal Makarov said inviting them inside.

"Y-You!" Lucy shouted ready to rip his head off.

"What? Miss me blondie?" said the person Lucy had met earlier, smirking.

"Oh, Lucy it looks like you already know Laxus, that makes things a lot easier," added Makarov, a large smile on his face.

"That's Laxus! He can't show me around the school! I can't stand him! He...!"

**~An hour after Lucy complaining~**

"Alright, alright if you don't want me to show you around that badly I'm going to get back to my nap," said Laxus kind of annoyed.

"NO! Laxus you WILL show Lucy around and Lucy, you WILL follow Laxus, GOT IT!" yelled principal Makarov mad that he was missing his favourite show. (Female mages in bathing suits. Of course.)

"Hugh, Okay fine," Lucy and Laxus both said in unison and both really annoyed.

**~Time skip~ Lunch break.**

"I can't believe I have to follow you around," Lucy muttered with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Hey, I'm not happy about a little brat following me around either," Laxus replied almost about to snap from all the complaining.

"What did you call me!? you whiney bastard!"

"I'm whiney?! Have you ever heard yourself speak? All you do is complain!"

"That's it I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Lucy.

"Ha! like you could even put a scratch on me!"

"That is enough you two!" said a beautiful girl with scarlet hair.

"Butt out of this Erza! Don't make me fight you as well!" Laxus yelled still really angry at Lucy.

"Listen to Erza, Laxus I don't want another student to end up in hospital because of you,"

"Tch, Whatever you say Mr Gildarts," said Laxus in a sarcastic tone.

"You must be the new student, Lucy right?" asked Mr Gildarts walking over to Lucy.

"Yep that's me, now can I get back to beating that guys ass, Sir?" Lucy replied glaring at Laxus.

"Hahaha...you do know that Laxus is one of the strongest students in this school, and he is stronger than a lot of the teachers, right? So it would be best if you didn't fight him," said Gildarts trying to stop Lucy from getting hurt.

Lucy was staring at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Does it look like I care, I just want to send him to hospital, now get out of my," Lucy said completely unfazed by what Gildarts had just said.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Damn it it's time to go to class!" complained Lucy disappointed that she didn't get to rip Laxus' head off.

**~Time skip~ in class**

"Alright class, what subject it this? Asked Mr Gildarts.

"Math!" everyone shouted in reply.

"Oh, math is boring, I'm taking a nap do whatever you want, oh, but don't wake me up," said Mr Gildarts falling asleep.

Lucy was walking to her seat when she suddenly tripped over something. She got up off of the ground and brushed herself down.

"Hahaha you gotta be careful blondie," laughed Laxus after Lucy realized he was the one that tripped her.

"You bastard!" shouted Lucy as she punched him in the face causing him to fly out of the window.

Everyone was shocked at the blonds' strength.

"That was awesome! No one can usually even touch Laxus!" said a boy with spiky pink hair.

"My names Natsu let's be friends!"

"Okay...,"Lucy said not knowing how to reply.

"Good job, with I could do that!" said another boy, this time with black hair.

"U-U-Ummm...," Lucy mumbled with wide eyes.

"My names Gray! Huh? What's the matter?"

"Gray, why are you naked?!" Lucy finally said.

Gray looked down to see what she was talking about.

"Oh shit! Not again!" said Gray leaving to go look for his clothes.

"Hi Lucy, my names Levy, I was really surprised when you punched Laxus,"

"Hi my names Erza, I'm the class president if anyone gives you any trouble just talk to me and the vice president Jellal and we will help you out,"

Eventually the whole class started to crowd Lucy.

**Laxus' POV**

'I can't believe that blondie was able to punch ME out of a window!' I thought angrily. ' She is gonna be really interesting to play with,' I thought smirking evilly.

I ran up to the classroom door and slammed it open.

"You blond bitch!" I shouted at Lucy, hoping to get her mad.

"What is it now!? Can't you see I'm trying to talk to someone!" she said back to me acting like hasn't done anything wrong.

"How dare you punch me! I'm gonna make you with you didn't!"

"Hahaha! Like you could make me regret anything! Bring it on!" shouted Lucy happily accepting my challenge.

We were both in out fighting stances when...

"DETENTION BOTH OF YOU!" shouted the now woken up Mr Gildarts.

"Awww man! I really wanted to fight blondie," I thought to myself.

* * *

**Alright i hoped you liked it and please review next chapter will be here soon i promise:)**


	2. The little bet in Detention

**Alright finally updating yay! Sorry about the late update. That is about it, oh, and almost forgot**

**I do not own Fairy Tail*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* alright so here is chapter 2. **

"I can't believe I have detention because of you," complained Lucy.

"Because of me?! This is your fault!" Laxus said in response, raising his voice.

"ME! Your the one who tripped me over!" said Lucy now shouting at Laxus.

"Well at least I didn't punch you out of a fucking window!" laxus shouted now getting mad.

"Tch, Whatever," Lucy said, knowing she had lost this verbal battle.

**~Time skip, Detention~**

**Laxus' POV**

"Oh my Mavis, this is so boring," Lucy complained to me.

I could easily see that she looked really bored, so I decided to make a suggestion.

"Hey Blondie, why don't we play a game?" I said, seeing how she would react.

"Yeah? Like what?" she asked getting a little interested.

"Hmmm...,"

'I never really thought about what I would say if she actually agreed to play a game, what should I say?" I was thinking to myself.

I was still thinking about what I should say, when I noticed that Lucy was now sitting directly in front of me, and she was just staring at me with her large brown eyes filled with curiousity.

'Wow she is actually really cute...wait...WHAT AM I THINKING?! I can't be falling for her, no way, not in a million years, it's just because I'm tired that's all, yeah, I'm tired,'

"Well what should we play?" she said now leaning a little closer.

I stood up quickly.

"U-Ummm... How about Rock,Paper,Scissors?" 'FUCK, I cant't believe it, did I just stutter?'

"That sounds cool," she replied with a smile on her face, "But let's put a little wager on this game," she added, I noticed that her smile had turned into an evil grin.

"Shit, she can be scary,'

"Okay... What kind of wager?" I asked a little frightened about what she might say.

"Whoever wins get's to have three wishes that the loser has to obey," she answered, still with an evil grin on her face.

"Okay let's begin!" I shouted in excitement.

'Not many people know this but I am very confident in my Rock,Paper,Scissors skills...Wow that sounded lame even in my head,'

"One...

Two...

Three!"

We were playing for about half an hour, no one had even gotten one point.

"Alright last game if we get another draw we will just have a thumb war to find the winner, Okay?" I said getting bored of the game.

"Okay," Lucy said, I could tell she was getting bored as well.

"One...

Two...

Three!"

...

"YES!" shouted Lucy realizing that she had won.

'Oh, just great I lost!" I thought looking at her evil smirk, 'I'm dead.'

"Alright then, first...,"

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Yes saved by the bell see ya blondie," I said leaving the room before she got me to do something I really didn't want to do.

**~Time skip, Female Dorms~**

**Lucy's POV**

"B-3, B-3, B-3 ," I was saying as I was searching for my dorm.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw a slim girl at average height. She had long white hair, which curled slightly at the ends. She had large blue eyes and she looked around my age as well.

"Oh sorry, am I in your way?" I asked the girl.

"No, I was just wondering where you were going," she answered back a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, well I am looking for my dorm, could you show me where it is?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Sure! What's you dorm number?" she asked that sweet smile still on her face.

"Oh it's B-3,"

"Ahhh! Yes we are in the same dorm! I finally have a roommate!" she screamed, her face lighting up like a christmas tree.

"Alright, so our dorm is this way, follow me," she said calmly, "Oh, and my name is Mirajane Strauss, what is your name?"

'Oh shit! My dad told me not to let anyone know that I am a Heartfillia, I'll just say my first name and hope she doesn't ask for my last name,'

"My name is Lucy," I said with a nervous smile on my face.

"Oh, that is a nice name, but what is your last name?"

'Damnit! Okay I'll just make up a last name like ummm... Errr...,'

"My last name is Ashfillia," I said mentally hitting myself for making up such a stupid last name.

"Oh, Okay," for some reason when she said that she had a wide smirk on her face, "We are here! I have to do some errands, so umm let's see, your bed is on the left and the bathroom is the door on the right, so just unpack your stuff and get comfortable, I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said while waving goodbye to me.

"Alright then time to unpack,"

**Laxus' POV**

"I can't believe myself, why the hell would I ever think she was even the slightest bit cute!" I was thinking to myself when...

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Come in!"

"Laxus I need to speak with you about something,"

I looked up from my phone and didn't see anyone, so I knew it was Gramps and looked down.

"What is it now old man?" I sighed not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"We are going to have a new transfer student coming in from Phantom Lord High," Gramps said to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah so, why are you telling me this?"

"I know you are not going to like this, but since there are no more dorms available he is going to be your new roommate,"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Alright so that was chapter 2 so please rate and review and I'll see you next chapter see ya! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘**


	3. Seating plan

**Okay here is chapter three, I am very sorry for the late updates but it is now the school holidays so I am going to be able to update as much as possible, Yay! Alright enjoy!**

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

'Oh my Mavis, I can't believe I have to have a roommate, I mean I'd prefer to not have someone bothering me when I am trying to relax,'

"Alright class,I am Mr Macao and you are going to have a seating plan this year, got it?"

"Aww man! Why do we have to have a seating plan?!" shouted almost evertone in the classroom.

"Why? Because last year Gray and Natsu kept fighting and everyone else would always talk instead of doing their work!" Damn Mr Mocao seemed mad when he said that.

"Alright, Your seating plan will change every week so that I can find who works best with who, okay so everyone stand at the side of the classroom and sit down in the order I say, starting from the desk at the back righthand corner." Mr Macao explained the he began to speak the list he had in his hands, "Okay so we will start with Lucy and then a blank seat next to her and then Evergreen, Elfman, Lisanna and Gray and then the next row is, Laxus, Levy, Freed, Erza, Cana and then Jellal and the last row is, Loke, Bixlow, Juvia, Natsu, Zeref and Mirajane, Alright that is it? Did I not say anyones name? Okay good,"

'Omg I can't believe I have to sit next to the bookworm and in front of blondie this day can not get any worse!'

I noticed that blondie's hand was up wanting to ask the teacher a question.

"Hey Mr Mocao blondie wants to ask you a question!" I shouted out making Mr Mocao kinda mad.

"Hey I could have said that myself you idiot!"

'The nerve of that girl, I try to help her and she just calls me an idiot!'

I noticed that everyone was shocked that blondie had called me an idiot, well except for the people that saw me fly out of a window that is.

"Okay, Okay, what is it ummmm..., Lucy is it?"

"Yes it is Lucy, and I would like to know why I don't have anyone to sit next to,'

'Hmmm I was wondering the same thing,'

"Well it is because a new student is coming to school in a couple of days and that is where he will sit,"

"Oh ok-"

"WHAT SHE IS GOING TO SIT NEXT TO A GUY!"

'Huh? Why is everyone staring at me? Wait... Did I say that out loud! Oh Fuck,'

"Hahaha Laxus has a crush!" shouted Natsu laughing his head off.

"T-that is not what I meant! I meant to say that blondie can't handle guys she is such a baby, I bet that she even more babyish than an actual baby, hahaha!" I said trying to cover what I had said, even though I have no idea why I said that in the first place.

Suddenly I noticed everyone looking at something behind me with fear in their eyes. I looked behind me and almost pissed my pants when I saw the blond girl with a massively large dark aura around her, her eyes showed that she had the intent to kill me she was about to punch me when the teacher stopped her, which I was very thankful for, but of course I didn't show it.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was about to punch the fuck out of Laxus when the teacher grabbed my arm stopping me, but I could sense fear inside Laxus

'Ha what a wimp!' I thought.

I sat down in my seat and sighed. But then I remembered my little bet with Laxus and then smirked.

**~Time skip~**

It was now recess time and had thought of what I was going to make Laxus do.

'This is gonna be so fun,'

"Laxus! Come over here for a second!"

"What is it blondie I have some bussiness to attend to,"

"Yeah, like what?"

"I have to set up a bed in my dorm for the stupid new kid,"

"You mean the one I have to sit next to,"

"Yeah that guy,"

"Oh okay, well I think it is time for you to fulfill that little bet we had, don't you think?"

"H-huh? What bet I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"I know you are lying and for that I am going to make the comands even worse for you,"

"Damnit, alright blondie what do you want me to do,"

'Haha he is gonna wish that he never got me mad,'

"Alright follow me and I will show you your first job,"

"Whatever,"

We started walking when Laxus started grumbling.

"Could you shut up please!"

"Hey it's not me!"

"Then who is it!"

"I-it's my stomach,"

"Haha Oh my Mavis that is hilarious, is little bunny boy hungry?"

"Yes, I ran out of food at my dorm so I haven't eaten anything today, and what the hell is with you calling me bunny boy?"

"You will find out, Oh and when we get to my dorm you can have aome of my food, just don't eat all of it okay?"

"Yeah, okay, wait we are going to your dorm, don't tell me you like me that much blondie, haha,"

"Shut up, we are just going there because that is where I am keeping your costume,"

"Costume?"

"Okay we are here,"

I opened the door and noticed that Laxus was really surprised at what my side of the room looked like. I had one yellow wall which my bed was leaning against, I had a black bed with a black and yellow bed spread. My beside table was black and my lamp shade was of course yellow. I had a fluffy yellow mat under my bed and a picture hanging above my bed, and of course it was a black and yellow abstract painting My side of the room was actually kind of messy even though it was just my second day at the school, there was paper on the floor and a pile of dirty cloths in the corner and the cords on my game consoles were all tangled and the remotes were lying either on my bed or on the floor.

"What is it bunny boy?"

"Y-your room, it looks almost exactly like mine...,"

"Huh?"

* * *

**Okay, that is chapter three, and I am going to make a new Fanfiction but I don't know who on so please send my some ideas and I will try my best! okay please rate and review amd I Will see you next time, DragonSlayer395 out!**


	4. The Same?

**Alright this chapter 4. I got really bored so I decided to right another chapter today so two chapters in one day Yay! Well enjoy!**

* * *

"Well everything here is the same colour as my room even the lamp, and you have exactly the same game consoles and even games as me, you have a pile of dirty clothes on your floor like me, but I don't have paper on my floor, other then the paper our rooms are basicilly the same, are you a stalker or something blondie?"

"Shit I forgot to pick up that pile of clothes, and no I am not a stalker those are my two favourite colours for your information!"

"Let me guess you keep a secret stash of food in the second draw of your bedside table, haha,"

"H-how did you know that, are _you _a stalker?"

"Wait what you do? I just said that because I do,"

Both of the blondes just stood there in shook, nither of them would have guessed that they were so alike.

"W-well the fridge is in the kitchen which is over there, just don't touch any of the strawberry smoothies or the pie, I am gonna have pie for dinner," she said pointing Laxus toward the kitchen.

"Hey ummm I have a question,"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well I don't have any food at my dorm and I don't have any money to buy food, so could I have dinner over here, well if it is okay with your roommate that is,"

"Yes yes yes yes yes, of course you can come for dinner Laxus,"

"Huh," said both mages in unison.

They looked behind them and saw Mirajane standing at the door with a smirk on her face.

"Y-your Lucy's roommate?" Laxus stuttered in shock.

"Yep!"

"Oh no I am doomed," he sunk to the ground head in his hands.

"What is wrong with him?" Lucy asked Mirajane not knowing that she is known as the demon matchmaker.

"No idea," Mirajane replied a large smile on her face.

"Well I need to go talk to levy before recess is over so I will be going now,"

"Okay see ya later Mirajane,"

She watched as the white haired girl left the room and then turned to Laxus.

"What was all that about bunny boy?"

"You'll find out soon enough, and could you stop calling me bunny boy, why do you call me that anyway?"

"Hmmm well an old friend of mine used to call me bunny girl and I have always wanted to call him bunny boy but I never got the chance so I am gonna call you that from now on, Oh and because for the rest of the day you will be wearing this," she said pulling out a sluttish type bunny costume (if you have seen Fairy Tail you know what costume I am talking about) from behind her back.

"What why do I have to wear that?"

"Because you lost the bet, now go put it on the bathroom is over there,"

"Fine but I am so getting you back for this,"

He went to the bathroom to get changed so Lucy got the stuff ready for the next command.

"Alright blondie, I'm changed now what do I have to do?"

"You have to wear it for the rest of the day, and you have to carry me to all my classes for the rest of the day as well," Lucy said a playful smirk on her face.

"What, aww man and what is the last command?"

"You have to go to the top of the school and shout out, Lucy is the greatest and I am way out of her league and would never deserve her greatness!"

"Oh my Mavis you are a demon,"

"Thank you, let's go recess is almost over,"

Laxus sighed, "Alright."

Lucy hoped onto Laxus' back and they left the dorm. When the got to the school Lucy noticed a lot of guys laughing their heads off while a lot of girls were glaring at her with anger.

"Hey Laxus,"

"What is it blondie?"

"Why are all the girls glaring at me?"

"Hmmm hell if I know let's just get to class,"

"Okay,"

Lucy and Laxus sat down next to each other because Lucy didn't have anyone else to sit next to because she didn't have any friends at the moment. When everyone else walked into the class both Gray and Natsu fell to the floor in laughter while others were trying to hold in their laughter but failed.

"Hey everyone shut the fuck up I am trying to think!" Lucy shouted at all of them.

Levy walked up to Lucy and Natsu and Gray followed.

"What are you trying to think about?" Levy asked.

"Well when Laxus was carrying me to class-..."

"Wait what Laxus carried you to class did you hurt yourself or something!" shouted Gray while Natsu and Levy just looked surprised.

"No we just made a bet in detention and he lost,"

"Oh okay, anyway you were saying,"

"Well when he was carrying me to class I noticed that a lot of the girls were glaring at me like I was a rabid animal or something, so I am trying to think of why,"

"Oh I think I know why they were glaring at you," said Levy while Lucy, Natsu, Gray and even Laxus were looking at her with curiosity.

"Well Laxus is very popular with the girls and a lot of them have crushes on him, so I guess they were jealous that he was carrying you, and probably mad because he was also wearing that weird costume , Oh and was the costume part of the bet as well?" She explained

"Yeah it was, but even though I was carrying Lucy why would they be so made at her just because they have crushes on me, I mean it's not like we are going out or anything," Laxus said a confused look on his face.

"Well you would be surprised, girls can be pretty ruthless when it comes to guys," she replied.

"How would you know bookworm? Do you have a crush on someone or something?"

"Laxus, shut up that is none of your business!"

"Yeah yeah whatever,"

"Alright class sit down and copy down what I wright on the board,"

"Yes Mr Max!"

* * *

**Okay I still need ideas for the new Fanfiction I am going to wright so please give me some ideas, and please review, Dragonslayer395 out!**


	5. Are you okay?

**Alright is the next chapter I know that there is not much fighting or arguing in it but I didn't feel like writing anything like that at the moment so enjoy.**

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

I was trying to wright down the notes on the board but I was too distracted by blondie, I could tell that she was upset but I didn't know what to do about it, so I decided to write her a note.

{_This writing is when Lucy talks and this writing is when Laxus talks}_

Hey blondie, Is something the matter you seem down?

_Yeah I guess, It is just that It is only my second day of school and already half the school hates me._

Hey just because some people hate you doesn't mean you have to be so upset. I know a lot of people that hate me, sure I was a little down about it at first but then I realized that there is no reason to be sad about so cheer up blondie no one in this class hates you so you can be friends with them.

_huh? Not even you after I got you to carry me and wear that ridiculous outfit?_

Nope okay well maybe a little I mean seriously a slutty bunny outfit I am so getting you back for that haha 

_haha yeah yeah okay I have cheered up now thanks oh and are you still coming to my dorm for dinner?_

Yeah sure I still don't have any food so unless I want to starve I kinda have to haha

_Haha yeah forgot well then hope you like pie because you ate everything else at recess_

Yeah well I was hungry and I love pie.

"Laxus, Lucy could you please read that note out to the class,"

"Shit," I said while crumpling up the note and chucking it in the bin.

"Lover boy strikes again," laughed Natsu.

"Natsu I am going to kill you!" I yelled.

"And I am going to help!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Huh?"

"What are you so surprised about, no one makes fun of one of my friends, right Laxus?"

"Y-yeah thanks...," I was really surprised when she said that.

"Aww... Did Lover boy get friend zoned?" Natsu said.

"NATSU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" shouted Mr Max.

"Tch, fine,"

"Laxus and Lucy could you please step outside until class is over?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison.

We walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind us.

"Hey umm Laxus do you want to get changed back into your normal clothes?"

"I would love to but I don't have them with me,"

"Here you go,"she said while pulling out the clothes I was wearing earlier from behind her back.

"W-where did they come from? What type of magic do you use?"

"Hahaha, it's a secret," she said while smiling.

"Okay turn around I am gonna get changed,"

"Okay hurry up class is almost over,"

"Okay done, thanks blondie,"

"No problem, we are friends aren't we?"

'Hmmm a friend I don't ever remember having one,'

"I don't know I have never had a friend,"

"Really? But you seem so popular, and lots of the girls like you too,"

"Sure they like me but they never have the courage to actually talk to me, and the guys well they just fight with me so I would't really call them friends,"

"What about you? Have you ever had a friend?"

"Nope, everyone in my old schools would always be scared of me because of my last name,"

"What is your last name?"

"Heartfillia,"

"What? You are a Heartfillia,"

I noticed that Lucy's eyes widen.

"Oh, no I was supposed to tell anyone that, now my dad is going to take me away from the school and I will have to leave my first friend,"

I could sense that tears were about to come pouring out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I promise, just don't cry I can't handle tears," I said while patting her on the shoulder trying to calm her down.

"T-thank you Laxus," she said a bright smile lighting up her face.

"It's no problem we are friends aren't we?" I said with a smile now on my face.

My eyes widened when I saw that Lucy was crying.

"What is the matter I thought that you were happy again?"

"I'm not upset, these are tears are happiness," she said has she hugged me wiping her tears on my shirt.

"Oh then that is okay then," I whispered hugging her back.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

"Oh, blondie class is over let's go back inside the classroom and get yelled and Mr Max why don't we?"

"Okay, sure," she said another smile lighting up her face.

We both walked into the classroom and saw the teacher writing something at his desk.

"Okay you two, care to explain why you were writing notes during my class,"

"Well I was feeling down and Laxus was just trying to cheer me up, please don't blame him," Lucy said trying to cover for me.

"Alright I can forgive you for that but what about the inappropriate costume that Laxus was wearing during class?"

"W-well I made a bet with him and won so I told him to wear it, I'm sorry,"

"It is okay since you are new to the school, but if I catch you again you will have detention, is this clear?"

"Yes sir," said Lucy.

"And Laxus you should know better so I am going to give you detention,"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"No please don't give him detention he is my first friend and I don't want him to get detention because of me, please,"

"Hmmmm... Fine, but next time you both get detention now please leave," he sighed.

"Thank you so much, okay see ya Mr Max,"

"Okay, blondie let's go eat some lunch I'm starving,"

"Alright but we will have to eat from my secret stash otherwise we won't have any dinner,"

"Wanna play a game too, I know you have the same games as me,"

"Sure, how about Mario kart?"

"Awesome but I am the master of all games,"

"What about Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Okay, almost every game, but if we do play it no bets okay?"

"Haha alright,"

"Can I join you guys?"

* * *

**That was chapter 5 and the next one will be up as soon as I wright, Oh nah dah. Well DragonSlayer395 out!**


	6. Old friend

**This is chapter 6 yay! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Huh?" said Lucy in surprise.

"I was wondering if I could join you guys," said a sweet blue haired girl.

"Oh, ummm sure if you want to," answered Lucy still surprised that someone had asked to join the two blondes.

"Oh, by the way if you don't remember me from yesterday my name is Levy McGarden, I sit next to Laxus in English,"

"Yeah I noticed, we better get going if we want to play otherwise we won't have enough time," Lucy replied.

"Alright blondie, bookworm, let's get going,"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

The three of them were walking towards Lucy's apartment with the two girls gossiping about who knows what while Laxus would just listen to the conversation that he thought was quite boring.

"Really? So Lisanna likes Natsu but he is to stupid to realize?" asked Lucy.

"Yep pretty much,"

"Wow that must be pretty hard for her,"

"Yeah it would be,"

"What would be so hard about it?" Laxus suddenly asked.

"Well imagine if you liked someone,"

"Yeah okay,"

"And then they are too dense to realize that you like them and you couldn't be together, they would be really hard and make you really upset," Lucy answered, "trust me, I know the feeling,"

"You like someone? Who is it?" Laxus asked, a sudden hint of interest.

"Used to like, it wouldn't have worked anyway," she said a sad look now on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up,"

"Don't worry about it, the past is the past,"

"Okay, Oh we are here,"

"Hang on I'll unlock the door,"

Lucy unlocked the door and the three walked in to see Mirajane sitting on the edge of her bed writing something.

"Oh hi Mirajane,"

"Hi Lucy, did you bring Laxus over again?"

"Yep, I also brought Levy, she wanted to come over,"

"Oh, hi Levy, I'm surprised that you came over,"

"Yeah I wanted to get know to Lucy better,"

"Oh okay that sounds nice,"

"What are you writing there?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm just writing down a little plan that I came up with,"

"Oh, what kind of plan?" she asked again.

"You don't need to worry about it," said Laxus, "she comes up with a lot of plans, even though she doesn't need to, right Mirajane?"

"I think that my plans are very important, they help many people,"

"Yeah people that don't need help, anyway let's get the food and start the game, shall we?"

"Okay, whatever,"

"Oh, I gotta set up my plan now I'll see you guys later,"

"Okay bye,"

"How dare he say that my plans are not needed, oh well he is going to have to thank me after I get this plan underway," Mirajane said to herself as she left the dorm, a smirk on her face.

"I have to go to the bathroom, pause the game,"

"Okay, but hurry up, the siren is gonna go soon,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Laxus went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, as soon as he was out of sight Levy faced Lucy with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting me come over even though you had a date with Laxus,"

"W-what, this wasn't a date,"

"What do you mean it wasn't a date, he was going to go with you to your dorm, _alone,"_

"Yeah so, it's not the first time he has done that today, he came over at recess as well,"

"What, at recess as well are you sure that this wasn't a date because that is what people do on a date,"

"Yeah, I am sure,"

"Well, okay, but do you like Laxus?"

"H-huh what makes you think that?"

"Well, first the fact that you just stuttered, and second you are almost always together and he has been to your dorm twice and it is only your second day at school,"

"W-well that is because he is my first friend,"

"Oh, well okay, I need to go speak with Mirajane,"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason, bye,"

"Okay, bye,"

Levy got up and left the room, and at the same time Laxus walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, why did Levy leave?"

"Don't know she just said that she needed to talk to Mirajane,"

"Oh, that explains it,"

"Explains what?"

"Oh nothing let's just get back to the game,"

"Okay,"

"Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that I was your first friend?"

"Yeah,"

"Well what about that old friend that used to call you bunny girl?"

"Well I guess he was more than just a friend to me, he was kinda like a brother I guess,"

"Was he the one that you used to like?"

"Sadly, yes,"

"What happened to him?"

"Well, you know how I am a Heartfillia,"

"Yeah,"

"He was my gardener's grandson, my father hated that I used to play with him, he tried to separate him and I somehow, but his plans would never work, if my father me locked in my room he would climb through the window or I would bash down the door, none of my father's plans would work until...,"

"Until what?"

"The gardener died about 7 years ago, and my father refused to let his grandson work there so he had to leave the mansion, forever, I thought that he would try to sneak in or something but he never did, I haven't seen him since,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but why is your father so mean to you, and not even let you play with him?"

"Because I am the princess and he didn't want me to be friends with a commoner, he even tried to force me to marry some old fat rich guy,"

"What made him change his mind?"

"That was two years ago, I ran away, but of course after one year they found me and dragged me back to the mansion and sent me to multiple schools, and of course I was expelled from each one, so eventually he sent me here,"

"Well let's hope you don't get expelled from this school,"

"Yeah if I get expelled from here he said that he would send me to Sabortooth, I heard that everyone there is obsessed with winning, just like my father,"

"Yeah that is true, anyway we should probably get going before class starts,"

"Yeah let's go,"

The two walked to class, when they saw that everyone was crowded around something they went to go check it out. When they got there they saw a tall muscular man about their age with long, spiky black hair, showing his forehead. He had red eyes with dark slitted pupils. He had multiple studs on his arms, face and ears. It seemed that he wasn't very happy being surrounded by the whole class.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted at everyone losing his last nerve.

After everyone left Lucy and Laxus got a closer look at the boy standing before them.

"Gajeel!" Lucy shouted running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"Don't tell me that this is her old friend," Laxus said to himself in shock that Lucy had just run up and hugged him.

* * *

**Well that was that hope you enjoyed it and I will see you next chapter. Oh and please people that are reading this I really need some ideas for my next FanFiction please help me! I can't ask my friends because their minds are just WAY too dirty, so yeah...DragonSlayer395 out! **


	7. I like who?

**Alright here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

"Huh? Umm... why are you hugging me?"

"Oh shit, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, It's me Lucy or bunny girl as you used to call me,"

"Lucy? wait no it can't be,"

"Yep it is,"

"Oh my Mavis Lucy! What the hell are you doing at this kind of school,"

"Well I have been expelled from almost all the schools in Fiore, so here I am, What about you where have you been these past seven years?"

"Haha that is so like you! And when I had to leave I was going to sneak back but before I could I met a dragon and they agreed to teach me dragon slayer magic so that I could protect you so I was learning that for about six years I trained with my dragon until he vanished one day, so I went to go to your house when your father caught me and said that he had sent you to Blue Pegasus Academy, so I decided to go to school as well but I was expelled so here I am, it is so awesome that we are in the same school,"

"Oh guess what,"

"What is it bunny girl?"

"Haha wow you have already started calling me that again, any way we get to sit next to each other in English, how cool is that?"

"Awesome, do you want to sit together in this class?"

"Sorry blondie can't, she is sitting next to me, got it studs?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were going to sit next to your boyfriend Lucy,"

"W-we are not dating, he is my first ever friend, well besides you,"

"Oh, okay well I'll see you in class,"

"Okay see ya,"

When Gajeel left Lucy turned towards Laxus.

"Laxus that was really rude, why did you do that?"

"I don't know, and what? I was rude, you were the one who completely forgot that I was even there and started chatting away with your old boyfriend!" Laxus retorted.

"What?! We have never dated! And besides you are getting mad at me because I forgot that you were there? I didn't forget that you were there at all in fact I was just about to introduce you to Gajeel but then you got all crabby, okay just whatever I don't care anymore, I'm going to go sit next to Gajeel,"

"But then who am I supposed to sit next to?"

"By yourself!" Lucy replied before running into the classroom and next to Gajeel.

**Laxus' P.O.V**

'Aww man, I made Lucy mad, I hope she won't hod I grudge, I mean we just became like just today,'

"Laxus could you please pay attention in my class!" said Mr Pantherlily as he threw a blackboard eraser at me.

"Ouch! Huh? Oh right okay,"

I looked over at Lucy and Gajeel.

'Tch, look at those two being all friendly, wait what am I thinking why am I so mad? I'll have to ask Loke, he is the only person that I can talk to without having them gossip about it or trying to pick a fight with me,'

**~Time skip~**

'Alright it is the end of the day, I have about two hours to talk to Loke before I have to go to Lucy's for dinner, if she still wants me over that is,'

I walked up to Loke's dorm door and knocked it very loudly.

"Coming give me a second!"

I waited in the corridor while Loke was getting to the door.

"Who is it? Huh? Laxus what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about something,"

"Sure come on in, what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay I know this isn't very manly but I want to talk about f-f-f,"

"Come on Laxus, spit it out!"

"F-f-feelings, okay, I want to talk about my feelings!"

"Huh?"

"What?" You got a problem with that?"

"No, no I was just surprised that you wanted to talk about feelings especially with me,"

"It is just that you are the only person that I can talk to without it ending up as gossip the next day and you won't try to pick a fight every time I talk to you...and you know a lot about well ummm...girls,"

"Oh? This is a girl problem huh? Alright then sit down over there and let's talk,"

I sat down where lLoke told me to.

"What is the situation?"

"Well you know Lucy right?"

"What? This is about her that is amazing, anyway continue,"

"Well we became pretty good friends today, and then that Gajeel guy showed up andit turns out that they are childhood friends, and I am okay with that but, the were hugging and being all friendly and I felt well a little left out so when he asked Lucy if they could sit next to each other I practically shouted at him that I was sitting next to her, then he left,"

"Oh wow I didn't think that you would be so mad for something like that, so what happened next?"

"Lucy got mad at me and we had a short argument, in the end she sat next to Gajeel and in class I couldn't keep my eyes off of them and for some strange reason I even got mad, what the hell was all that about?"

"Hmmm I think I know what the problem is?"

"Really? What is it?"

"You like Lucy and you were jealous of Gajeel it kind of obvious,"

"WHAT! No way I have a crush on blondie?"

"Yep pretty much,"

"Now could you please leave now I have a date in 5 minutes,"

I was still in a shocked state because of what he said when he kicked me out ans slammed the door in my face.

"Oh my Mavis, I can't believe it, but I have to that guy is a genius when it comes to this type of thing, oh just great I have a crush on blondie and now I am going to her dorm, how could this get any worse,"

I walked to her dorm still thinking about what I should do about my little crush when I finally got there. I could tell that the door wasn't locked so I walked straight in, the first thing I saw was Gajeel sitting next to Lucy on the couch playing video games.

"And it just got worse,"

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that and please review and pretty please help me come up with some ideas for my next FanFiction I can't think of anything, my mind is completely blank and I really want to start it before the holidays end. DragonSlayer395 out! **


	8. Jealously to a small friendship

**Alright the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What is he doing here?" asked Laxus trying to keep a calm voice.

"I invited him over so that he can eat, you two are roommates so he dosn't have any food either,"

"Oh,yeah I forgot that he would be my roommate,"

"Well now that you understand could you please help Mira set the table?"

"Sure, whatever,"

Laxus walked into the kitchen to see Mirajane angrily setting the table.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, hi Laxus, the problem is that guy Gajeel,"

"I know how you feel, and wait why are you mad at Gajeel?"

"Why am I mad at him? Because of hum suddenly showing up my plan for you and Lucy for tonight is ruined,"

"Of course that is what made you so upset why did I even need to ask,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all,"

"Alright, so are you going to help me or not,"

"Oh, right sorry,"

The two set the table, both of them still angry that Gajeel was joining them for dinner.

"Are the pies ready yet?" asked Gajeel still staring at the tv screen.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and check," answered Laxus.

"LAXUS!"

"Tch, sorry blondie,"

"I agree with Laxus, why don't you go check yourself?"

"Mira what has gotten into you? Both of you be nice to the guest,"

"Hey I'm a guest why don't you be nice to me?"

"I would be if you weren't being such an ass at the moment,"

"Tch, whatever I'm leaving,"

"Hey wait for me Laxus I need to speak with you!" shouted Mira running after him.

They both walked out of the dorm and out into the corridor.

"Laxus I need to speak with you about Lucy,"

"What is it?"

"Let's go outside so that no one can hear us,"

"Okay fine,"

They walked outside and started talking.

"Alright, what did you want to say about Lucy?"

"Actually this is more about you, Lucy and Gajeel,"

"Yeah okay what is it?"

"Do you know the past behind those two?"

"Yes I do,"

"Could you please tell me?"

"Alright, well they were best friends and they got separated and haven't seen each other since that is about it, Oh and Lucy had a crush on him too," he said a scowl on his face.

"Hmmm, a crush huh?"

"Yep, so what?"

"Speaking of crushes...?

"Yes I know Loke helped me figure it out,"

"YES I knew it!"

"Calm down would you, it's not like we are gonna start dating Lucy has that stupid Gajeel guy,"

"Don't worry about that, I can get rid of him for you,"

"Fine but no killing, kidnapping or torture, got it?"

"Got it, I have a plan,"

"What kind of plan?"

"Let's just say that demon cupid is going to have some fun,"

"Alright, do you need my help in any way?"

"Yes actually I need you to go get Levy for me,"

"Huh? Levy why her?"

"Because she is my information source, she get's me information that I need like, Lucy's first ever friend is you, besides Gajeel and also Heartfillia,"

"What? How did you find out about that?"

"I told you, Levy is much information source,"

"How did she find out about it?"

"Lucy used to be in the newspaper a lot a couple years ago because she ran away,"

"Oh shit what if other people know about her!"

"I wouldn't need to worry about that Laxus,"

"Why? She could get pulled out of the school!"

"Do you really think that any of the students of this school read the newspaper, let alone read?"

"Oh, right you have a point,"

"Yeah I do,"

"Wait if you know so much about Lucy, could you tell me what kind of magic she uses?"

"Sadly that is the one thing we don't know, he dad refused to tell anyone, either that or he doesn't even know,"

"Damn I really wanted to know, she just pulls random stuff from behind her back that it was there all along, I'm really curious,"

"Well that is interesting I'll have to gather some information on that,"

"We better go inside, the pies would be ready by now,"

"Okay, I'm getting really hungry,"

They walked up to the dorm and walked and saw Lucy getting the pies out of the oven and placing them on the table.

"Oh Laxus I thought you left,"

"I convinced him to stay, he has just been mad lately because he isn't used to having a friend so he didn't know how to act when one of your old friends showed up, he was kind of well jealous,"

"Oh so that is why he got mad when Gajeel showed up,"

"Y-yeah that is why I was mad,"

"Okay well the pies are ready everyone come sit down,"

"Okay!" Mira, Gajeel and Laxus said in unison.

"Oh Mira we didn't end up getting Levy,"

"Don't worry about it I will just text her later,"

"Oh, Okay,"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lucy

"Nothing," said Laxus.

"Alright,"

The four stayed up for about five more hours when they decided itwas about time to hit the hay.

"Alright see ya blondie,"

"Bye guys,"

"Come on Gajeel, you still have to your bed,"

"Don't worry about that I made it before I showed up at school,"

"Okay, whatever as long as I get my sleep,"

"Don't you mean beauty sleep, you need it Gihihi,"

"What did you say!" said Laxus in anger as lightning was surrounding him.

"Dude calm down it was a joke,"

"Never joke around with me I don't like jokes!"

"But Lucy said you didn't mind when she joked around with you, she also said that you were awesome and kind and knew whenever she was upset, she also said that you were the best friend that she ever has, she talks about you alot and she has only known you for about two days, and been friends with you for one, you must be pretty good at making friends,"

"Truth is she is my first friend,"

"What really? Then you must be naturally good with Lucy, strange,"

"Hey, I think it is just because I am the first person in any school to not be scared of her because of her last name,"

"Oh, so you know her last name,"

"Yeah she told me by accident, but I promised not to tell anyone, but since you already know I can talk to you about it,"

"Yeah, Oh we are here,"

"Oh right didn't notice we walked all the way to the male dorms,"

"Night, dude,"

"Yeah, Night! Oh and you aren't as bad as I thought you would be," said Laxus sleepishly.

"Right back at ya,"

They both crawled into their beds and instantly fell asleep.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I am having a bit of a writers block so I don't know if it was good enough or not so yeah... Please review and I'll see you next chapter (hopefully) DragonSlayer395 out!**


	9. April fools

**Alright here is chapter 9 please enjoy! And please check out my poll on my profile.**

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

_I was walking to Lucy's dorm when I heard laughter._

_"Gajeel! Stop it I am ticklish!"_

_'What the?' I thought, I ran straight towards Lucy's dorm and slammed the door open. What I saw shocked the soul out of me. Gajeel was hugging Lucy while tickling her back and she was hugging him back. Suddenly the room went black and I couldn't see a thing. Lucy appeared a smirk in her face, Gajeel standing behind her. _

_"Haha, Laxus you idiot, do you really think that you deserve someone like me, Lucy Heartfillia!"_

_"Haha that is what you expect from someone like him, I am way better then him, isn't that right bunny girl?" said Gajeel also smirking._

_"Yep that is right," Lucy answered, she got on her tip toes and kissed Gajeel on the cheek._

_"Hahahaha!" They both laughed at me._

"NO!"

Thump!

"Ouch dude, you scared me so much I fell off of my bed! Why did you shout all of a sudden?"

"Oh sorry Gajeel, I just had a bad dream,"

"Was it about Lucy?"

"Huh? Why would I dream about Lucy?!"

"I think you are the only one that thinks it isn't obvious that you like her, even that idiot Natsu figured it out,"

"Does that mean Lucy knows, Oh shit I am dead!"

'Don't worry she is more stupid than anyone when it comes to those types of things,"

"Oh thank Mavis!"

"Any way it is like 2 am can we please get some sleep?"

"Oh yeah sorry night dude,"

**~Time skip~**

"Laxus! Wake up we are going to be late for class!"

"Just five more minutes!"

"That is it, Wake up or I am going to send a picture of your not so cute sleeping face to Lucy, Oh and I think that she will find it quite funny that you sleep in your underwear and hug your pillow in you sleep as well,"

"All right I'm up!"

"Gihihi thought so,"

"I hate you,"

"Yeah, yeah just get ready for school I'll meet you at the gate,"

"Alright later," I said as a watched him leave the dorm.

"Wait a second it is Saturday!"

I ran out of the dorm and screamed at Gajeel to come back, when I suddenly heard laughter and saw Lucy, Mira and Gajeel rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is so funny!"

"Haha April fools oh and nice underwear!" answered Lucy still laughing.

"Fuck! You bastard you tricked me!" I screamed at Gajeel and ran back inside the dorm in embarrassment, my cheeks almost as red as Erza's hair.

"I am so getting that guy back! Now where did I put those special berries that I was saving for Natsu?"

I walked out of the dorm now fully clothed and asked if the guys wanted to go the new pizza place that I saw for breakfast, they all quickly nodded their heads and we left. When we got there we all sat down at a table closest to the window. We odered about 12 pizzas and when we got them I squeezed some of the berries I had on some of Gajeel's pizzas when he wasn't looking.

"Ahh! Oh my Mavis, Gajeel! You are turning purple!" shouted Lucy in shock.

"What?! This is not happening, OH MY MAVIS!" he screamed in reply.

"Hahaha, that is what you get! You are such an April fool! That is my revenge haha," I laughed.

"Damn you Laxus!"

"Don't worry it wears off in a couple hours,"

"It better!"

"Guys could you please keep it down everyone is staring at us," whispered Mirajane.

"Oh, shit let's go,"

"Alright let's go to the park to hang out," Lucy suggested.

"Sure that sounds cool,"

**~Time skip, at the park~ Normal P.O.V**

"So what should we do?" Laxus asked getting bored of just sitting there.

"I just came up with a great idea," Mirajane said, a smirk on her face.

"What is it!" asked Lucy.

"Why don't we have a small party at our dorm?"

"Oh that sounds fun let's do it!" said Gajeel.

We all walked to Lucy's dorm and Mira started texting some of her friends to come over. About two hours later Levy, Erza, Jellal and Gray had shown up while the others were still on their way. Eventually everyone showed up and I was glad that the dorms are so big.

"Alright everybody let's play a game!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Alright well the game is called King of the party, I know the name isn't that good but the game is really fun," said Mirajane with a sweet smile on her face, "Whoever picks the stick with a k written on it is the king while everyone is just the number written on their stick, the king has to tell a number what to do without knowing who that number is, for example if the king says that number 7 has to write dick head on his forehead than number 7 has to write dick head on his forehead, does everyone understand?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Alright let's begin! Everyone pick a stick out of this bucket," said Mira pulling out a bucket from behind her back.

"Yay! I'm king!" shouted Lucy.

"Damn," said everyone else.

"Alright, number 2 has to... kick number 4 in the gut," she said an evil grin on her face.

"Okay I am number 2, who is number 4?" asked Gray.

"I am, now hurry up and kick me," replied Gajeel.

Gray stood up and walked towards Gajeel and kicked him as hard as he could, Gajeel screamed at the amount that it hurt but eventually got up, still holding his stomach.

"I'm okay, I'm okay just get on with the next round already," he said.

"hahaha," Lucy and Laxus laughed their eyes watering.

Everyone picked out another stick and the king turned out to be Mira.

"Number 6 has to kiss their crush on the lips," she said a devil like smirk on her face.

"WHAT!" screamed Laxus as he stood up in shock.

Everyone looked at him and realized that he was number 6 and waited to see who he would kiss. Well except for Gajeel, Mira and Loke.

'I am doomed,' he thought.

**Hope you liked it and I will try to update next chapter really soon. And please review. Dragonslayer395 out!**


	10. Two kisses? !

**Yay time for the next chapter please enjoy! And please check out my poll on my profile.**

* * *

'This is the worst moment of my life, if I kiss Lucy everyone will know that I like her and then...well Ummm actually I can't think of anything bad happening, but she could reject my feelings and I really don't know how I would handle that,'

"Laxus! Hurry up and kiss somebody!" shouted Mirajane getting impatient.

"A-alright fine!" I shouted back.

I walked over to Lucy who was sitting on the other side of the room and sat down in front of her. I paused for a second but chose to finish what I had started. I leaned forward and my lips connected with hers, at that exact moment I felt all my worries dissolve into nothingness. Her eyes widened and then my face was the brightest shade of red possible and I broke the kiss.

"S-sorry!" I stood up and quickly walked back to my seat, mu face still flushed, "L-let's get on with the game,"

I noticed that almost everyone was staring at me with shock while Mirajane, Gajeel and Loke were looking at me with knowing smiles on their faces. We played the game for a while longer but I wasn't really paying to the game at all, before I knew it the party was over and everyone had left except for me, Gajeel, Mirajane and Lucy.

"So...you guys enjoy the party?" Lucy asked me and Gajeel.

"Y-yeah," I replied.

"Gihihi I bet you enjoyed the party the most Laxus," Gajeel said smirking while nudging me with his elbow.

"S-shut up!" I yelled at him my face beginning to go red again. But when I said that I noticed that Lucy's face was turned away from us, I saw the slightest bit of ner face and noticed the color red.

'Don't tell me she is blushing too?!'

"W-we are leaving, come on Gajeel!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming,"

"See you guys tomorrow," said Mirajane before we disappeared out of sight.

We got to our dorm and I was exhausted, and not because of the walk.

"What a day," I sighed.

"You got that right, so did you like the kiss,"

"Do we really need to talk about that, don't you like Lucy as well?"

"Well yes I do,"

"Then why are you fine with me liking her?"

"Well it's because she is happy around you,"

"She is happy around you as well and basically everyone in the while school,"

"It's more than that, when she sees you hers face lights up like the 4th of July, you guys seem like you were meant to be together, and it seems to me that I have no chance,"

"O-oh well okay,"

"So good luck when you see her tomorrow, oh right I almost forgot could you please give me your phone number?"

"Why?"

"I just want to be able to call or text you if I need to,"

"Oh well okay, here it is on my phone," I said as I chucked my phone at Gajeel, "Put your number in my contacts would you?"

"Yeah sure, what the hell, your only contact is principal Makarov, and he is your Grand father!"

"Yeah my only friend is Lucy and I haven't asked for her number,"

"Oh, alright, don't forget I am your friend to,"

"Yeah okay,"

"Oh, shit look at the time, that party took longer than I thought,"

"Huh? I guess it did, we better get to bed, night dude,"

"Night,"

**~Time skip~**

"It is lunch time! Stop kissing your pillow and get up!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake now what is for lunch?

"Grilled cheese toasted sandwich,"

"Okay just let me go take a shower,"

"Whatever,"

I stood up and walked into the bathroom and saw my face in the mirror.

"Oh wow, I am a mess, just like every morning,"

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up, when it heated up I undressed and hopped in. I grabbed my lemon scented shampoo and started washing my hair, after I finished that I hopped out of the shower I rapped a towel around my waist and walked to the sink. I dried my hair using another towel and then brushed so that is was styled the way is usually is. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, a grabbed my clothes and underwear from my drawers and got changed.

"Alright I'm ready for the food!"

"Sorry dude you took too long so I ate yours you will have to make yourself some lunch because I am going to go to my new job,"

"Damn you and your dragon like appetite,"

"Hey you can't talk you ate almost everything in Lucy's dorm, she told me so don't try to deny it, later,"

"See ya later,"

"Now... How do you cook?" I stared at the kitchen and just decided to order a pizza.

"What should I do while I am waiting, I'll text Gajeel before he gets to work and ask him,"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to my list of contacts and noticed that there were three instead if the two that I know about. The contact was written down as Surprise so I realized that Gajeel must have put it there. I decided to call the whoever it was and check who it is.

"Hello? Who is this?"

'Oh my Mavis it was Lucy! I am so getting Gajeel back for this, but I am kind of glad that he gave me Lucy's number,'

"Hello? Who is this?" Lucy asked a second time, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"This is Laxus, I'm sorry for calling you but I saw a strange contact on my phone so I called it to see who is was, turns out it was you,"

"Oh, alright but I have got to get back to work,"

"Alright see you later,"

"Actually I think that you will see me sooner than you think,"

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Bye,"

"Wai- Damn she hung up,"

*Knock knock knock*

"Oh must be the pizza,"

I grabbed my money and answered the door.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you had work?"

"I do here is your pizza, that will be $27.95,"

"Oh so you deliver pizza, cool, here is $30 keep the change,"

"Thank you, and this is for yesterday," she said handing me my pizza, and before I realized it she had kissed me on the cheek and run off.

I stood there frozen in shock.

"W-what just happened?"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, please review, see you next time. Dragonslayer395 out!**


	11. What is a test fest?

**Okay here is the next chapter please enjoy! And please check out my poll on my profile, to help me out.**

* * *

"Now then since I am the math teacher I am going to take a nap, because as all you guys know, I know nothing about math and I think it is boring," said Mr Gildarts then he looked at Lucy and Laxus, "and don"t wake me up like last time."

"Yes sir!" they answered back laughing nervously.

"Hey umm Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"C-could you come over to my dorm after school?" Laxus asked Lucy nervously.

"Yeah sure, why do you want me over?" Lucy asked.

"I bet he wants to ask you out, haha," said Natsu butting into the coversation.

"Really?" Lucy asked suprised.

"Shut up Natsu, this is none of your business," Laxus said trying to hold back from punching Natsu in the face.

"Hey I am just stating the facts,"

"Natsu stop making fun of Laxus, we are getting sick of it," said Gray walking up to the small group.

"You have nothing to do with this Ice princess," Natsu snapped at Gray.

"You two stop it, you are making me sick," Gajeel said joining the conversation.

"Natsu, just because you don't a girlfriend it doesn't mean that you can make fun of Laxus for liking someone," Levy and Mirajane said also joining in.

"H-hey who said that I liked Lucy?"

"Admit it Laxus, you even kissed her in front of all of us," said Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu leave Laxus alone or I am going to send you to the hospital!" yelled Lucy getting mad that Natsu was making fun of Laxus.

"Ha yeah right was is a little girl going to do to me, I even beat Laxus," laughed Natsu.

"And to think I thought that you were a good person, asking me to be your friend and everything,"

"I only said that because you punched Laxus, I hate the guy but now that you are friends with him, we are not friends, we are enemies,"

"That is fine with me, as long as I can punch you in the gut!"

"Alright class please sit down in your seats, I have something to tell you,"

"Yes sir!"

They all sat down but Lucy kept glaring at Natsu.

"Tomorrow is the test fest so get ready for it alright?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright back to my nap,"

"Hey Laxus, what is the test fest?"

"Well it is this test with this special Lacrima that measures the power of your magic and it ranks the students in the school, and since everyone thinks that the test is very important the principal made a festival out of it which has loads of events,"

"Oh? What kind of events?"

"Stuff like singing contest, battle arena and umm... I can't remember,"

"Sounds fun, what rank are you from last years test?"

"Umm... First,"

"Wow that is amazing!"

"Hmmm not really,"

"Well I think it is,"

*Ding dong ding dong*

"Oh, finally it's recess,"

"What? You don't like spending time with me in class Blondie?" Laxus said his face suddenly turning grim.

"N-no of course I do it's just that, well , it's just...,"

"Haha don't worry Blondie it was just a joke,"

"Oh, don't joke like that I thought that were actually sad, man that scared me,"

"Sorry, I won't do it again,"

"Thank you, now let's get to my dorm, Mira is hanging out with Freed for some reason so we can chat without her fan girling over whatever she fan girls about.

**Laxus' P.O.V**

'What! we are going to be alone, what am I going to do what if I keep getting embarrassed the whole time, I can survive it is only thirty minutes, I can do this,'

"Alright blondie, let's go,"

When we got there I noticed that she had cleaned up the paper that was on her floor last time and she had gotten rid of the pile of dirty clothes as well.

"Hmmm, looks like you cleaned up a little,"

"Yeah, after you pointed it out to me I realized that is was kind of messy so I cleaned it up,"

"Alrighty, what do you want to do?"

"Well I am taking a shower because I stepped in a mud puddle on the way here so I'll be out in a minute,"

"Alright I'll sit down somewhere while I am waiting,"

"Okay, you know where I keep my secret stash of food so help yourself,"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up and got undressed and hopped in and gave myself a quick wash with my strawberry scented soap. After I had finished I turned off the water, and hopped out of the shower. I quickly dried myself with a towel and went to grab my clothes, but then I noticed I had put my clothes in a massive puddle and they were now soaking wet.

"Oh no, now what am I going to do? I know, I will call out to Laxus and ask him to bring me a change of clothes," I went to the door and opened it slightly, "Umm Laxus I got my clothes wet, could you please bring a change of clothes? Laxus, Laxus!" I opened the door a little more and noticed that Laxus had earphones in and was listening to the music on my Ipod. "Oh just great," I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body, I walked out of the bathroom and tried to get some clothes hoping that Laxus would not look up and see me like this, which was going to be hard because he was sitting on my bed.

**Laxus' P.O.V**

'Wow, blondie has all the same music I do, even my favorite song,' I could smell and hear Lucy walking out of the bathroom smelling even more like a strawberry than she did before. I looked up and my eyes widened in shock. "W-w-what are you doing!"

"Shit, d-don't look at me!"

"Alright, umm... What are you doing just wearing a towel?"

"Well I got my clothes wet and when I asked you to bring me some clothes I saw that you were listening to my Ipod so you couldn't hear me, so I tried to get some hoping that you wouldn't look up,"

"Oh, well hurry up and get your clothes and get changed, you should be happy I am not some kind of perverted freak otherwise you would be in big trouble,"

"Yeah, lucky me," I could tell that she was being sarcastic when she said that.

"Haha,"

"What is so funny?"

"No nothing it is just nice to have someone that trusts me so much,"

"Of course I trust you, I tend to trust people that are close to me,"

"Thanks,"

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, I am dressed,"

I sat up and gave her some room on the bed so that she can sit on it as well. She sat down and we started talking for a while.

"Hey, are you going to enter the singing contest for tomorrow's test fest?" Lucy asked me.

"Oh, umm I don't sing" I replied hoping that she won't keep asking about.

* * *

**Yay I hope you liked that and hopefully I will see you next time, wow I say the word hope a lot hope hope hope, any way please review. Dragonslayer395 out!**


	12. Sing for me

**Okay here is the next chapter. Please enjoy, and please check out my poll on my profile to help me out.**

* * *

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never really felt the need to sing anything,"

"Well I want you to sing for me right now,"

"But I told you I can't sing,"

"Sing for me or else,"

"Alright I will sing if you sing as well,"

"But, I can't sing either,"

"Now that is a lie,"

"No it is true,"

"Well then sing something,"

"Not until I hear you sing something,"

"Alright, fine, what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything will do,"

"Okay then well, umm,

**_..And I, think you're from another world,_**

**_and I, I couldn't love another girl,_**

**_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._**

**_In a room full of frozen faces,_**

**_and a moment of fractured time,_**

**_we eclipse in a conversation,_**

**_as the words, they pass us by._**

**_With you, we could be the only ones here._**

**_..cause I, think you're from another world,_**

**_and I, I couldn't love another girl._**

**_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_**

**_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_**

**_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,_**

**_warms me up like a summer night._**

**_Can you tell that I need ya with me?_**

**_Let me drink you down tonight._**

**_No I don't just want any pretty face,_**

**_wanna wake up next to yours each day._**

**_Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?_**

**_With you, we could be the only ones here._**

**_..cause I, think you're from another world,_**

**_and I, I couldn't love another girl._**

**_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_**

**_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_**

**_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_Feel like I black out, pass out,_**

**_everytime that we touch._**

**_..and if it hurts in the morning,_**

**_then it must be love._**

**_I want your heart, baby,_**

**_straight no chaser._**

**_I wanna feel it in my head,_**

**_when I wake up. When I wake up_**

**_..and I, think you're from another world,_**

**_and I, I couldn't love another girl,_**

**_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_**

**_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_**

**_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_**

**_day or night, we don't have to say a word,_**

**_cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._**

**_..and I, think you're from another world,_**

**_and I, I couldn't love another girl,_**

**_cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."_**

Lucy just sat there shocked at the amazing singing that she had just heard.

"I thought you said that you were bad at singing,"

"I am,"

"No you aren't that was amazing, I have never heard anything like that before,"

"Well thanks, but now it is your turn to sing something,"

"Oh well okay, what do you want me to sing?"

"Surprise me,"

"Alright,

**_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll_**

**_I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what?" What_**

**_I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the motherfuckin' princess  
You still love it_**

**_Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how it really goes, oh oh oh oh yeah  
Some some way,  
We'll be getting out of this, town one day  
You're the only one that I, want with me  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh_**

**_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up, a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_**

**_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey_**

**_Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too"  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted_**

**_Some some how, it's a little different when, I'm with you  
You know what I really am, all about  
You know how the story goes, oh oh oh_**

**_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_**

**_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey Rock 'n roll_**

**_Yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_**

**_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_**

**_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_**

**_When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio_**

**_What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll_**

**_Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, hey hey hey,"_**

Laxus' mouth gaped open, he was amazed by the small blonds singing ability.

"Okay I thought that you said that you were bad,"

"Well it's just that I never got the chance to sing in front of anybody before, so no one has ever told me if I was good or not, so I never knew,"

"Well you are and people have to hear you, you should enter the contest tomorrow,"

"Oh, I don't know if I was that good,"

"Yes you were now sign up for the contest or I will sign up for you,"

"I will only sign up, if you sign up as well, and then we can compete with each other, how does that sound?"

"Okay fine, but only because you are going to sign up as well,"

"Yay, I can't wait,"

*Ding Ding Ding Dong*

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I am just really tired and couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter.**

**Song 1 = Intoxicated by the cab**

**Song 2 = Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne.**

**Please review and and I will see you next chapter.**

**Dragonslayer395 out.**


	13. Dodgeball

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday the site wouldn't let me create a Document so I couldn't even wright it up, alright so here is the next chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, well we better go, come on,"

"Alright,"

They got off if the bed and walked out of the room.

"Oh, I have to put my clothes in the wash so that they don't turn into another dirty clothes pile, give me a sec,"

"Haha alright, hurry up Blondie,"

"Alright,"

Lucy ran inside and put her clothes into the wash and ran back inside as quickly as possible. She closed the door behind her and they started walking to they got to the classroom but couldn't find anyone at class at all.

"Huh? Where is everyone aren't we supposed to have health class?"

"Yeah but sometimes the teacher decides to have sport instead,"

"Oh, well where is the gym?"

"Follow me,"

"Okay,"

They were walking for about five minutes when they got to a large shed looking building that looked like it could fit more than a thousand people in it.

"Is this the gym? It is huge,"

"Yeah this is it,"

"Well then let's go in, we are already really late,"

They opened the door and everyone looked straight at them.

"You are late, what were you doing," asked the teacher.

"Laxus was probably doing 'things' to Lucy," Natsu teased.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you flamebrain!"

"It's means exactly what it sounds like, Lightning freak!"

"You really think that I would ever lay my hands on Lucy! Only someone like you would stoop that low!"

"How dare you say that, I have Lisanna!"

"Oh my Mavis, did you guys get together, that is adorable!" Lucy butted on running up to Lisanna, congratulating her on her new relationship with Natsu.

"Laxus, Lucy come over here right now, and Natsu go sit by yourself until the game starts,"

"Coming," Lucy said, a little upset that she couldn't talk to Lisanna more about her and Natsu.

"Alright you two, why were you late?"

"Well I had to put my clothes in the wash because I got them dirty and then we went to health and realized that we had sport instead and it took us five minutes to get here,"

"Yes but why didn't either you or Laxus use your magic to get her,"

"Because her magic can't teleport her, I don't think,"

"Of course it can, she uses-"

"No, sir don't tell him my magic,"

"Why not?"

"Because I want him to be surprised tomorrow,"

"Well okay then,"

"Alright who else was with you two at Lucy's dorm and I will tell their teachers why they were late to class,"

"Oh, it was just me and Laxus,"

"Wait so you two were at Lucy's dorm alone without any supervision?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"Lucy, I really don't think that your father would like that, and Laxus I don't think that your father would like to hear it either,"

"No please don't tell my dad, he will assume things and then it will turn into a huge mess," Lucy pleaded.

"And don't tell my dad either, I am already in enough trouble with him as it is,"

"That is not my decision to make, I have to tell principal Makorov and it his decision to tell your parents or not,"

"Alright sir, but can we go with you when you tell him?" Lucy asked hoping he would agree.

"Okay fine,"

"Yay,"

"Alright go sit down and I will explain the game we are playing today,"

"Yes sir!"

They sat down and waited for the teacher to finish yelling at Natsu.

"Hey Laxus,"

"What is it Blondie?"

"Why would you dad not like it if you were with me?"

"Well he tried to get me engaged to this super rich chick, but I refused, punched him in the face and ran off to leave with my Grandpa, who just happens to be the principal and he decided to send me to this school,"

"Hmmm... engaged huh, must be rough,"

"Yeah it was, I'm glad I ran away from that dickhead,"

"Alright class the game we are playing today is Dodgeball now since they were late Laxus and Lucy will be on the weak team,"

"What? No way that isn't fair, how is Blondie going to survive if she isn't protected by Erza?"

"Hey I can survive just fine on my own, remember?"

"That was just one punch don't get too cocky,"

"Yeah yeah whatever,"

"Alright since Lucy and Gajeel are new I will explain who os on the weak team and who is on the strong team, it all works on the rating you get on the test fest, so on the strong team is Laxus, Erza, Zeref, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Mirajane, Juvia and Freed. While the weak team is Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Loke, Cana, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy and Gajeel, but since Laxus has to be on the weak team today Gajeel will take his place on the strong team, good luck everybody,"

"Sir can we name the teams to make it easier?" asked Lucy.

"Okay, the strong team is now called team Fairy and the weak team is now called team tail, now get into positions,"

The separate teams went to opposite sides of the dodgeball court and waited for the whistle that started the game. When the whistle went everyone on team Fairy each got a ball while no one from team tail had any time to grab one. Almost as soon as the game started Natsu had knocked out Levy while Erza and Gajeel knocked out Lisanna and Loke. Laxus was catching every ball thrown at him without having to move one step, while Lucy was dodging every ball thrown at her while catching ones thrown at her team mates making sure that they wouldn't get knocked out of the game. After a while more than half of team tail was out leaving only Laxus, Lucy and Bixlow while only Zeref, Jellal and Freed had been knocked out from team Fairy all three by Laxus because Lucy was too busy dodging attacks from Gajeel and Juvia, for some reason Juvia was screaming out 'love rival' while she was throwing balls at Lucy. Gray used an Ice Cannon to launch a ball straight towards Bixlow's gut and he was knocked out and dragged to the seats where the people that were out had to sit.

Suddenly Natsu set one of the balls on fire and was about to angrily throw it at Laxus, because of the argument from earlier, when he slipped over a ball that was rolling on the ground and now the fie covered ball was heading on the direction of Lucy. Laxus noticed this and thought that she wouldn't be able to handle the hit, or dodge it so he ran turned into lightning and teleported in front of her taking the hit and was now out of the game.

"Laxus? Why did you protect me from the ball?"

"Because I knew that you couldn't take the hit, so I took it for you,"

"Ha I could have caught that ball with ease,"

"Whatever you say anyway you are the last person on the team so good luck,"

"Don't worry I got this! Bring it on suckers!"

* * *

**Hope you liked that and if you have any ideas for future chapters or Future fanfictions please tell me I would love to hear them. Please review and I will see you next time. Dragonslayer395 out!**


	14. She is a monster!

**Alright here is the next chapter, please check out my poll on my profile.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Don't worry I got this! Bring it on suckers!"

As soon as she said that all six members of team Fairy threw balls at her at the same time. Everyone now thought the game was over but was shocked when the balls thrown at her hit the ground before they even reached Lucy.

"What the hell was that?" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

"Well you guys didn't throw them hard enough obviously," Lucy answered a cheeky grin in her face.

"Gajeel you guys are childhood friends, what kind of magic does she use?"

"I have no idea, when I knew her she never used any magic,"

"Haha, you guys will never figure it out, now are we going yo get on with the game or not?"

"We are so taking you down!"

"Yeah good lick with that,"

Juvia picked up a ball and surrounded it with water so that she was able to control where it went. The ball was heading straight towards Lucy when it suddenly stopped in mid air.

"What how are you doing this? The ball is surrounded by water, not even gravity magic should be able to stop it!"

"It is a secret,"

As soon as the last word left Lucy's mouth the ball surrounded by water flew in the direction of Juvia and it hit her on the shoulder knocking her out of the game. Everyone from team Fairy was now the slightest bit scared while they just stood there shocked. They all decided to throw their balls at her all at pnce while using all their strength. Natsu set his ball on fire, Gray got his Ice cannon ready Erza and Mirajane were ready to use their monster like strength while Gajeel was going to use his Iron cannon which he got from Gray. They all launched their attacks but as soon as they were about to hit Lucy the balls all slowed to the speed of a snail, and Lucy grabbed one of the balls and threw it at the shocked Gajeel hitting him in the gut. Lucy grabbed another ball thrown it at the speed at the speed of lighting giving Natsu no time to dodge causing him to fly off of the court. Erza tried throwing another ball at Lucy but it was in vain as a black cloud thing showed up in front of her blocking the attack. Lucy threw another ball hitting Mirajane in the leg and all that was left was Erza and Gray.

"This girl is a monster," Gray said more frightened than he is of Erza.

"She is is going to be very hard to beat indeed," Erza added.

"Are you guys going to actually give me some competition or am I just going to get you at without a fight?"

Gray was now getting mad that he was getting beat by the new girl and formed the largest Ice cannon that anyone had ever seen, it shot multiple balls at Lucy. Gray smirked at her but it soon faded when a giant wave appeared out of nowhere crashing on top of all of the dodge balls that Gray had shot at her. As soon as the wave disappeared a ball was heading straight towards Gray and it hit him on the shoulder at light speed bouncing off of him hitting Erza on the hip. As soon as everyone figured out what had just happened the whistle had gone off announcing the victory of team tail.

"Oh my Mavis! Lucy, you are a monster!" shouted everyone in the class in shock.

"Laxus, I think we just found someone stronger than you!" Erza told him as she patted him on the shoulder smiling.

"Haha your girlfriend is stronger than you that is hilarious!" laughed Natsu.

"Natsu! What the hell do you think you are doing making fun of Laxus!" screamed Lucy, a dark aura around her, "don't forget that I beat you as well, flame brain!"

"W-whatever I-I j-just let y-you win!" said Natsu trying not to sound scared but it was too late so he ran off to Lisanna and sat next to her pouting.

"Well this is truly something that I have never seen before, Lucy I think that I found a new number one," the teacher said walking up to Lucy and Laxus.

"Thank you but I was just mad that they got Laxus out so I got a little bit serious,"

"It looked to me that he was trying to protect you, which by the way is something that I never expected from Laxus, but it looks like you didn't need him stepping in like that did you?"

"Hmmm I think that it is good that he did, if he didn't I would have never actually gotten serious in the game, and it just means that he is willing to protect me, which is a nice feeling, I never felt like that around my dad, he would never protect me all he would do is make my life miserable with all the dancing lessons and manner lectures, he just wanted me to be the perfect princess,"

"Lucy, what do you think you are saying Laxus is right here!"

"Don't worry sir he already knows that I am a Heartfillia, but he promised not to tell anyone,"

"That is top secret Laxus I am going to have to tell principal Makorov that you know, but don't worry he wouldn't want Lucy to leave the school so he probably won't tell her father about it, or how you guys hang out in her dorm alone, any way class will be over in a couple of minutes so just sit down and talk while I go tell Natsu to stop making fun of you two,"

"Yes sir,"

"Hey Lucy,"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of magic do you use, please tell me I am so curious! I saw you use it but I kind figure out what it is, you used water, gravity, time and some sort of black fluffy cloud stuff magic but is it all separate or part of the same magic?"

"I told you that I will tell you at the test fest so just be patient until tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay fine, but I have one more question,"

"What is it?"

"Does your father know what kind of magic you use?"

"Nope, he doesn't even know that I can use magic,"

"Then why did he send you to a magic school?"

"Because I have already gotten expelled from all the non-magic schools,"

"What how did you get expelled from that many schools?"

"Almost killing class mates on the first day, vandalism all that kind of stuff,"

"Oh, wow,"

"Yep some people just don't know how to take a punch, unlike you, you easily survived my punch,"

"Yeah well I am awesomely strong,"

"Haha,"

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

**Hope you liked that, if you have any ideas for future chapters or future Fanfictions, I would love to hear them! Please review I love hearing your opinions. Dragonslayer395 out!**


	15. Important notice

**Alright guys I am really sorry but I will not be updating for a little while because the holidays is ending and I have to finish last minute holiday homework so that I don't get in trouble (again) anyway so hopefully I will update after a couple of days or a week at most so I am really sorry and I will see you in a little while.**


	16. Please

**Okay guys I am extremely sorry I know it has been way more than a week but I have extreme writers block and I feel like my brain is going to explode so if you have any ideas any at all please tell me and it really will help me, Oh and if you know any ways to fix writers block I would love to know that too.**

**signed: Dragonslayer395**


End file.
